For a business, its commercial secret is treasure, which is necessary to be kept confidential, not to mention a military base, which needs confidential communication always and strictly because of national security. In a web time like today, network can let people reach the place that can never be imaged. Therefore, most autonomous networks of aforesaid autonomies would have at least one administrator for supervising or monitoring all users' activity in the network for aforesaid reason. For example, a general monitoring method is to keep eyes on the respective data transmission flow rate of all users' computers, consoles or to set different authorization levels for different users in advance for this network area.
At present, a keyboard-video-mouse switch has already become a network management solution. Similar as being aforementioned, an administrator who is in charge of managing the network construction, which mainly consists of keyboard-video-mouse switches, also has to deal with such issue for keeping information confidential inside. An active monitoring method on the users' activity is to detect their keyword input from the consoles where the users are operating. Once a predetermined keyword is detected, the administrator gets a notice according to some pre-settings of the keyboard-video-mouse switch, such as, alarming to the related; starting to recording keyboard-video-mouse data from the console, which the user inputted a keyword and the corresponding computer. Unfortunately, there is no any keyboard-video-mouse switch realizing such consideration of detecting keywords so far.
Consequently, there is a need to develop a keyboard-video-mouse switch capable of detecting keyword input and recording video data from a computer and keyboard input data from a console and method thereof.